


[E]nd of Song

by priama



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priama/pseuds/priama
Summary: Daenerys and Drogon's final stand against the Great Other.
Kudos: 3





	[E]nd of Song

The Great Other is unimaginably monstrous in size. Greater than a mountain, it's eyes like cruel stars as the winter it brings with it, glow in a vicious blue that makes Daenerys want to scream and tear at her hair; she has to pull courage from where there's none. She cannot fall here, not after all she's surpassed, not after all she's suffered... At least Daenerys now understands why the Wall was so tall and so wide...

It's just her and Drogon in the frozen waste. Just her and Drogon against the heart of winter itself. Just her and Drogon (the memories of Viserion's head flying from its body and Rhaegal's wings being torn apart makes her want to weep. She should have never entrusted her children to the Stark bastard and the Lannister dwarf. But there's a battle to be won and she will mourn her children and curse their riders if she comes out alive).

The Great Other unhinges it's massive jaw, a thing like a tongue rolls out.

_Get ready._

The monster screams, or rather, sings; a shrill and loud cry like ice shattering reverberates in a halo of snow that would end her then and there if not for Drogon's heat.

_Dracarys!_

Drogon breathes out black and red flame that clashes against the white wave, shattering and melting the deadly ice. It flaps its wings in fury as if it were trying to make itself bigger than the demon it surrounds.

The Great Other sings again and Daenerys screams her command at the same time. Ice and fire crash and come undone like the tolling of temple bells. The wind prickles her eyes and her tears fly and melt away. She doesn't even stop to think how she wishes she could fly up and away back to the warmth of Essos, back to the places that were more of a home to her than Westeros would ever be. Back to fabricated red doors and lemon trees.

The Other sings again, this time in an ululating crescendo that threatens to burst her eardrums and shatter her bones. Uncountable waves of ice-song come her way and she screams again, her own throat burning. _Dracarys! Dracarys! Dracarys! Dracarys! Dracarys!_

Drogon joins in with fire-song, black and red flames bursting and shattering the ice halos that melt below them. The heat of her dragon's back makes the skin of her thighs swelter. It empowers her. Heat and fire have always made her feel clean and strong. And no matter how sore her arms and hands are from hanging on to Drogon's neck, no matter how much her palms bleed over its coarse black and red scales, no matter how Drogon seems to twitch and heave, the fire will save her. The fire will breathe life into her. _I will bring the dawn. I will see the dawn._

The Other sings again but this time Daenerys notices the sheen on its translucent face and the dwindling blue in its monstrous eyes. Her hope is renewed. Maybe there is a chance after all...

Screeching white ice-song meets and burst at the touch of black and red fire-song. Once.

Twice.

Five times.

Fifty times.

She is tired. Drogon is exhausted. But the monster seems ready to crumble and melt away. Daenerys thinks of Missandei and her bright golden eyes and her warm smile. She thinks of Irri mounting a horse and riding hard and fast, laughing with the wind. She thinks of Jhiqui and how the Dothraki language rolled down her tongue and how swiftly she picked up Valyrian, the mongrel tongue of Meereen and even the common tongue of Westeros. _I wish to see them again._

The Other sings it's final tune, a broken but ferocious scream that threatens to take the world with it as it dies but Daenerys matches its voice. One last scream. One last song. _DRACARYYYS!_

Black and red fire overtake the white halo and engulf the Great Other's colossal face. Ice turns to water and water to steam. Droplets hit Daenerys' face, cooling her reddened cheeks and she giggles tiredly as the heart of winter shatters and crumbles down below and melts away with the force of a mighty waterfall.

 _It is done._ She thinks, pressing her cheek to the base of Drogon's neck. She and the dragon are exhausted. Her arms drape limply around her dragon's neck. Drogon's wings go still. She cannot keep her eyes open anymore. _At last._

Daenerys and Drogon let sleep overtake them. Girl and dragon dream of spring as they fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Drakengard's E ending. Play the game or watch the cutscenes because I can not do the actual scene justice.
> 
> Also my delusion is that the heart of winter is not only a place but also a colossal Other which is why the Wall is so big.


End file.
